


it's a small world after all

by QueenWithABeeThrone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Daredevil (TV), Dragon Age II, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, M/M, Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"This," says the first guy, who smells like wet dog, "was not my idea, I just want you to know."</i>
</p>
<p>Or: Matt gets signed up for a speed-dating service and ends up meeting some very interesting people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a small world after all

**Author's Note:**

> Original kinkmeme prompt: _"So for reasons, Matt, Foggy, and/or Karen go speed dating! The catch? The people on the other side of the table have to be crossover characters."_ Sorry this isn't a 50k epic romance between Matt and one of these four, anon! (Granted, would you _want_ him to have an epic romance with Lockhart?)

**i. snow.**

"This," says the first guy, who smells like wet dog, "was _not_ my idea, I just want you to know."

"Your friends talked you into this too?" Matt dryly says, and he hears hair rustling against the man's collar. Long hair, then, smells like hair gel and citrus.

"They didn't talk me into this so much as they signed me up without asking me first," says the guy. "I'm Jon, by the way."

"Matt, but you already knew that." He's been able to judge that the name tag's fairly obvious, from the size of the embossed letters, but he's glad that Jon's at least considerate. "I was supposed to be here for moral support for a friend of mine, but the next thing you know, he's signed me up too."

"I _know_ , they're frustrating," Jon huffs, and when their three minutes are up Matt's a bit sorry for him to leave, especially since Jon's told him stories about his time on something called the Wall ("cold as _balls_ , and likely to freeze those off, but when you're up on top, it's like you can see the end of the world"), and had been gearing up to tell him more when the bell rang.

Oh, well. He's left his number on Matt's paper, and Matt runs his fingers over the paper and smiles a little.

Maybe this won't turn out so bad.

\--

**ii. lockhart.**

He takes it back.

"--so there I was," says the next guy--Gilderoy, apparently, who'd been absolutely _shocked_ to hear that Matt had never heard of him, no, really, my good man, you have been _robbed_ of a truly singular experience, "standing my ground bravely against this utter maniac--the Leapfrog, you may have heard of him--"

Of course Matt's heard of him. _He put the guy away last week._ Gilderoy didn't do _shit_ , unless you count "hiding in a corner and actively obstructing help" as "doing something".

The bell rings.

"--ah, but there's the time! So sorry to leave you bereft of the ending, dear Matthew, but I'm afraid all good things must come to an end--why are you laughing?"

\--

**iii. isabela.**

"Matthew Murdock--what a surprise to see you here."

Matt smiles. He knows that honeyed voice, knows that lilting Spanish accent and the salt-sea scent clinging to her skin. "Isabela," he greets her, when she sits down across from him. "It's a pleasure to meet you again."

"Isn't it always?" Isabela returns. "Shame we've only got three minutes to ourselves. I hear you've made something of a name for yourself."

"I hear you and Hawke started up that shipping business you were talking about back in college," Matt says, and gets an answering chuckle in turn.

"Tell the Daredevil thanks for me and Hawke, for helping with Castillon," she says, her hand pressing gently over his. Her pulse beats steady, her skin warm and fingers calloused from working on a ship. "And tell your partner thanks for signing a fine man such as you up for this."

"I'll be sure to pass on the message to Foggy," says Matt, "though, I wouldn't know about the other one."

"Oh, I'll bet you'll find a way," Isabela says airily, leaning forward to press a kiss against his lips. "Don't you always?" she whispers in his ear, her voice inviting.

Matt swallows.

\--

**iv. diaz.**

"Murdock."

"Detective."

There's a moment's silence, then, "Wanna ditch this place and go for drinks?"

"Josie's?"

"Not my usual place, but it'll do."

Matt smiles.

Looks like the day hasn't been such a wash after all.

**Author's Note:**

> meanwhile, Foggy probably ended up with like. Dolorous Edd Tollett or something.


End file.
